


Crash

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a accident. Or is there? John is BAMF. Sherlock is sexy even when wet. A simple drive in the country turns into a case worthy incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

The trip out into the country north of London on a case left John and Sherlock far from home. Sherlock solved the case in less than four hours leaving them traveling back that night. John had grumped they should rent a room somewhere, he had called several local bed and breakfasts; there weren’t rooms anywhere to be had. So it was take the weather, deal with the road and try like hell to make it home in one piece. John was sleeping in the passenger seat of the Rover, as he and Sherlock were piggy backing the driving duties to go home to Baker Street. The narrow road they travel had no lighting, very few signs and the torrential rain buffeting the rental didn’t help matters. 

Sleeping, one moment John is safe and warm in the car, the next second the safety harness is strangling him as the air bag forces him back against the seat. The car torques, rolls several times sliding down a steep embankment and lands on the driver’s side.

John is stunned trying to get his bearings. “Sherlock, what the hell?” Clearing his head John sees Sherlock slumped forward in his seat leaning against the blood-splattered window. Blood! Disengaging his seatbelt John lowers himself gently onto Sherlock’s inert form. “Sherlock,” his seat harness is in place, the air bag deployed but Sherlock is bleeding profusely from a head injury.

John disengages Sherlock’s harness and gentles him down to the windshield. Reaching into the back to the Rover for his med bag. He takes sterile wipes to press on the wound and staunch the bleeding. It is the grazing wound from a bullet. “Shite!” John whispers as he applies pressure. He surveys the interior of the cab and finds a bullet hole in the cab on his side just above the window. Any lower and John would be dead now. John fishes at the bottom of the med bag and pulls out his Browning. He takes Sherlock’s vitals and finds them within parameters given the severity of the accident. John switches from doctor, to soldier to sniper mode in a heartbeat.

(-_-)

The two snipers approach the upended Rover carefully. They know the target is unarmed but are not sure about the secondary. Using sign language, they indicate to each other they will begin to rotate around the Rover, getting a good line of sight so they can take out the primary and the secondary if he got in the way. Everything was going well; they’d be out of the rain and home before morning.

(-_-)

The Rover was empty. There was blood splatter on the driver’s side but no bodies. The closer of the two snipers hops upon the car and opens the door on the passenger side to get a better look.

“Looking for someone?” John barks out his words and shoots as the assassins turn as one to see where the question has come from. As the saying goes, they never knew what hit them or who made the shot. John ransacks their backpacks; he empties the items he’ll need into one pack and abandons everything else. He takes out his mobile and takes photos of the two killers. Then he speed dials Mycroft’s number. “Shite. No service.” He makes it back to the cradle of a space between two large trees where he’s hidden Sherlock. “The rain I’ve got to get us out of this rain.” He’s speaking to Sherlock even though his companion can’t answer him.

Sherlock is not completely soaked yet. The rain hasn’t let up and it won’t be long before they are both looking at hypothermia. John hoists himself onto the low hanging branches of a nearby tree. He feels pain along his side but dismisses it for later. Shelter is upper most on his mind now. Nothing.

(-_-)

Sherlock wakes in their rented Rover. His mind isn’t processing correctly. He is uncoordinated, as he attempts to sit up a wave of nausea passes through him. Best to stay low. 

“John?” Sherlock closes his eyes trying to reassemble the memories of his recent past. The case, driving the car. Pain and John struggling. That’s all his brain can come up with and that is sketchy at best. He attempts to lever himself onto an elbow. Slowly. This time his brain doesn’t complain. “John?” 

It’s still night. Not much light. The rain is drumming on the Rover roof. Why would John not be here? Why go out into the rain?

“Got to help John.” Sherlock said. Carefully, gingerly gets himself up. His headaches and it’s hard to see clearly. He can’t leave John out in the rain by himself. Has to help. Pushing his pain to the basement of the Mind Palace, he attempts to get his feet under his body. He flails a bit and can’t make his body obey his commands.

(-_-)

“Sherlock. Goddamnit. What are you thinking at?”

John is there by his side and looking at him. He is soaking wet, covered in mud from his knees down, but he looks fine and Sherlock is so glad to see him. 

“John, where the hell are we? I woke up and you were gone. I was going to help you. I couldn’t find you.” Sherlock is confused and very not good.

“I’m right here and we’ve had an accident. The Rover rolled and you’ve been hurt. I found shelter not too far from here. I’ve taken our things there and come back for you. Come on, let’s get you to safety.”

With John’s help, they struggle to a small over-hang of rock with sheltering trees on either side. Their belongings are inside. The enclosure isn’t very big, but they will be sheltered from the wind and rain. John drags bushes into the small opening of the enclosure, blocking out the elements. Then collapses next to Sherlock.

“I don’t remember what caused the accident? Everything was okay and then not.”

Sherlock is pliant as John undresses him quickly and does him up in dry clothes, lots of dry clothes. John uses their soft luggage to make a platform bed and lays Sherlock down on it to keep him off the cold earth.

John then removes his wet clothing and redresses too. He is not comfortable with their sanctuary. Sherlock notices, of course he does.

“What happen John? What aren’t you telling me? You are hyper-vigilant. You do that when we are in danger?”

“It wasn’t an auto accident. Several assassins attempted to take you out. They caused the accident. You don’t have to worry. They can’t harm us anymore. I can’t get a mobile signal here.” John looked at his useless mobile and then pulled up the photos of the attempted assassins. “You recognize these two?”

Sherlock looks and shakes his head. Then regrets that action. He lies down on the makeshift bed.

“I told Mrs. Hudson we’d be back early in the morning. She’ll alert Lestrade or Mycroft when we don’t show up and she can’t get ahold of us via mobile. We can depend on her.”

“You are worried that these men were not alone?”

John smiles. Knowing he is an open book to Sherlock. “I don’t want you moving around too much till I can get you to hospital and have you checked. We’ll be fine here until morning and then I’ll have to go back to the Rover and leave a message for those looking for us. Let them know where we are.”

“You could leave me here and walk out, there where houses miles further up the road if I remember.”

“Yes, you remember correctly, but if you think I’m leaving you here defenseless then you better think again.” John put on his not budging from this side of the argument face and that was that. 

“You know you are very sexy when you are in the ‘take charge’ mode.” 

“You are thinking of sex now? You’ve been shot, nearly killed and now stranded in countryside. Incredible.”

Sherlock gave one of his tiny smiles that curved his full lips just enough to make them so inviting to John. John was ever easy to seduce. A low vibration of soft words. “Thrill me, John.” 

John looked at his disarming and charming flat mate; lover, custodial-resident genius-maniac and he had to laugh.

“We are not having sex. You may have injuries not evident to the naked eye and I am not risking your health. So just try to get some rest and I’ll keep watch.”

“This is going to be so boring, John. I can’ think, I cannot have sex. Listen if there were more than the two snipers, they’d be crawling all over us. We are 98% safe from further attack. So why not relax and enjoy our little adventure with at least a snog fest. You can’t deny me kisses can you? A cuddle?”

“Now I know going forward all I have to do to get a snog and a grope out of you is hire a few assassins to nearly kill us.” He couldn’t help but laugh again. 

Sherlock gave one of his tiny smiles. Crinkling his perfect lips to form a kiss catcher.

John crawled forward taking Sherlock in his warm embrace. He was so easy, so very easy. He shook his head and gently brought his forehead his lovers. John’s best kiss caught on Sherlock’s luscious lips.

The sound of an approaching helicopter came clattering in above the storms pounding rhythms. 

“Mycroft!” John explodes with happy energy. Extricating himself from Sherlock, John grabs his torch, parts his makeshift door and goes out into the downpour. 

“Just my luck.” Sherlock lays back and curses his brothers timing. Knowing that John will demand a hospital inspection of his person. He braces himself for a helicopter ride. Maybe he can convince the pilot to let him pilot the aircraft briefly?

John crawls back into their shelter. “Rides here Sherlock, we’re going home.”

“No, we are going to a forced inspection of my body at the closest hospital John. Let’s be truthful.”

“Well, if you will acquiesce to the first inspection at hospital. I can promise you another in our bedroom as soon as we can get there.”

Sherlock considered for a nano second and then with mischief in his eyes determined that he could deal with that.


End file.
